Firearms function by discharging a projectile through an associated firearm housing. A semi-automatic firearm is a type of handgun which utilizes energy of a fired cartridge, also referred to herein as a projectile, to cycle an action of the firearm and advance the next available projectile into position for firing. One round is fired each time a trigger of the firearm is activated, e.g. pulled. During use, the projectile travels through the housing at an accelerated speed and then discharges to a target or target vicinity. One byproduct of the projectile traveling through the housing is noise. It is known in the art to employ a suppressor, also known as a silencer, to reduce the noise associated with the projectile discharge. Various configurations have been employed to reduce noise.